Ce que doit donner le vaincu
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Dans la cernière bataille entre les anges et les démon, l'ange du courage se fait capturer. Il va être offert comme cadeau au Shinigami. Yaoï lemon 02X01


**Ce que doit donner le vaincu**

J'ai décidé de publier cette fic pour le plaisir. Elle a pas encore de suite. j'attends les avis pour savoir si oui ou non je dois en écrire une. C'est un UA, un style que j'aime bien. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En plus, cette fois, c'est un couple presque "normal" enfin, en tout cas, ils ne sont que deux et je dois avouer ne pas être très à l'aise avec la monogamie... A bientôt. Daki.

Cette fiction contient une scène 02X01, limite NCS.

**Ce que doit donner le vaincu**

Il était le dernier de son bataillon. En face de lui, une petite dizaine de démon le fixait avec des yeux avides. Il connaissait le sort réservé aux anges capturé, ils perdaient leurs puretés ainsi que la couleur doré de leurs plumes et était banni du jardin d'Eden. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu puis il releva son épée, personne ne l'attraperait vivant et encore moins ces petits démon de pacotille. Personne n'est l'ange du courage pour rien. Il supplia Dieu de lui donner un poil de force en plus pour lutter contre son épuisement et s'élança vers ses ennemis, les ailes grandes ouvertes, prêt à mourir pour ses croyances. Il fut submergé en quelques secondes et sombra dans l'inconscience.

L'ange ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et regarda la chambre ou ils l'avaient emmené. Des murs noirs, des bougies noires, des draps noirs, un édredon noir, tout noir, il frissonna, lui qui n'aimait que le blanc se sentait agressé par toute cette noirceur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et eut un second frisson en entendant les chaînes parcourant son corps tinter sinistrement. Il écarta ses grandes ailes et s'en recouvrit avant d'attraper l'édredon et de s'enrouler dedans, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, on raconter des histoires tellement horribles dans son régiment. Le grincement de la porte noire s'ouvrant le fit frissonner de nouveau et il se recroquevilla un peu plus. Une jeune démone enleva toute ses protection et lui parla dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle le déshabilla et lui passa un linge humide sur le visage puis sur le corps, lui enlevant le sang sec de ses ennemis. Il la regarda faire sans comprendre. Elle le recouvrit et passa un peigne de bois noir dans ses plumes ébouriffées tout en les regardant avec admiration.

Elle quitta la pièce et il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et craintif. Il se réveilla en sursaut avec la désagréable impression que quelqu'un le regardait. Un démon aux longs cheveux châtain clair était négligemment appuyé sur le montant de la porte et le fixait, un enfant pendu à sa longue cape le regardant avec de grand yeux noir et plein de curiosité. L'enfant avait des cornes et l'ange en conclut à un démon majeur.

L'autre devait être de la même classe vu la puissante aura qu'il dégageait mais l'ange du courage ne voyait aucun signe distinctif de son rang. L'enfant fixa les yeux bleus, seule partie du corps dépassant du cocon de draps et éclata de rire. Il parla dans cette langue rude des démons et quitta la pièce en courant. L'autre démon entra et referma la porte à clé avant de murmurer en angélique :

" Je ne voudrais pas que l'on soit dérangé mon chéri.

L'ange frissonna et se recroquevilla un peu plus, ignorant le gémissement douloureux de sa colonne vertébrale. Le démon s'assit sur le grand fauteuil prêt du lit et déclara avec une pointe d'ironie :

" Je suis Shinigami, le chef des troupes ayant exterminé la tienne. Mes loyaux Descht m'ont ramené le dernier ange en cadeau. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'autre resta silencieux et le démon ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait ce que le jeune être de lumière le craignait mais il était bien décidé à profiter de lui, il était si beau. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de goûter au sexe avec un de ses êtres si pur et si innocent. Les démons supérieurs racontaient qu'avec un ange on connaissait une jouissance cent fois plus puissante qu'avec un humain et le Shinigami était impatient de la connaître.

Il se redressa et enleva sa chemise dévoilant un corps finement musclé et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit au bord et avança une main vers le visage si pâle, si fin de son prisonnier. L'ange ferma les yeux très fort et se recula le plus possible en cachant son visage dans la couette. Légèrement contrarié, le démon claqua des doigts et l'édredon s'arracha de la prise paniquée de l'angelot terrorisé. Il put alors admirer son jouet, un corps fin et harmonieux, une peau plus pâle que les démons, des cheveux noir et mélangé mais ce qui le marqua le plus, ce fut les pupilles cobalt brillantes de terreur, si belles et si originales comme les siennes améthyste.

Elles disparurent quelques secondes sous des paupières fines bordées de longs cils noirs. Lentement, le démon avança une main et toucha la peau fine du bout des doigts. Un glapissement de souris prise au piège lui répondit et l'être de lumière se roula en boule pour ne plus ni le voir ni le sentir. Shinigami poussa un grognement de désapprobation avant de lui attraper un poignet pour le forcer à se redresser un peu. Devant l'obstination de son prisonnier, il attrapa une chaînette d'or pendant du montant du lit et tira dessus. Les chaînes se tendirent et se collèrent sur le corps de l'ange. Shinigami le manipula de façon à dénouer sa colonne vertébrale, et pouvoir admirer le reste de son corps.

De longes jambes musclées, des hanches étroites, un ventre ferme avec un nombril en virgule parfait, des abdominaux fermes et des tétons à peine plus foncés que sa peau. Il laissa ses yeux descendre vers la partie la plus intéressante pour lui pour l'instant et regarda le sexe de son otage. Il eut un sourire en pensant que l'ange ne savait probablement pas s'en servir à par pour uriner et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Initier cet être si pur serrait sûrement très plaisant.

Lentement, il obligea l'ange à le regarder et murmura :

" Mes amis m'appellent Duo, quand tu jouiras, tu pourras utiliser ce nom.

Les pupilles cobalts s'agrandirent de terreur et l'être de lumière se mit à trembler encore plus en se débattant pour s'échapper. Shinigami le regarda faire et détendit un peu les chaînes pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse inutilement avant de sourire. Le démon continua :

C'est pourtant plaisant de faire l'amour, surtout avec moi. Laisses toi faire ou tu risque de souffrir encore plus. Je peux être doux si tu es sage et je te promets de ne pas trop t'amocher.

" Tu n'es qu'une sale bête, un monstre, un lâche. Je t'interdis de me toucher, de me regarder, de me parler. Tu es immonde...

Une gifle fit taire l'ange et le regard d'améthyste devint aussi froid que de la pierre. Il eut un sourire cruel et attrapa l'ange par les cheveux, le forçant à le regarder.

" Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais la, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu vas devoir te plier à mes exigences. Tu es à moi.

Duo l'attrapa et l'allongea sur le ventre. Grâce aux chaînes il le bloqua en laissant son ventre s'appuyer sur ses genoux. Ainsi, il était confortablement installé et le démon avait une vue imprenable sur son anus. L'ange poussa un second cri de souris et essaya de se recroqueviller le plus possible malgré les chaînes. Le démon grimpa au pied du lit et avança à quatre pattes entre les jambes de l'ange. Ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps et ses paupières frémissantes indiquaient à son geôlier qu'il était prêt d'éclater en sanglot. Duo eut un ricanement et demanda :

" Et bien, petit ange, as-tu peur de moi ? Donnes-moi ton nom que je sache qui je baise.

L'ange ne répondit pas et respira profondément. Des que le démon fut plus prêt de lui, il déploya ses ailes. Elles frappèrent le démon de plein fouet, l'envoyant au sol et couvrirent le corps exposé de l'être de lumière.

Abasourdi, Duo se redressa et regarda les ailes protégeant le garçon. Elles brillaient intensément, des plumes dorées apparaissaient. Il ressentit soudain de la colère envers elles, elles le séparaient de son petit angelot si beau et si fragile. Il se redressa, prit une longue aiguille, deux gros anneaux d'or et un collier avec un anneau également d'un tiroir. Ho oui, elles ne le gêneraient pas longtemps. Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'au lit et tira sur la chaîne, immobilisant complètement le corps nu de son prisonnier. Il attrapa une de ses ailes et la bloqua entre ses bras.

Avec l'aiguille, il perça le cartilage de la pliure. L'ange du courage ne cria pas mais trembla légèrement. Duo passa un des anneaux d'or et le scella dans son aile. Il recommença l'opération sur la deuxième et attacha le collier au cou fin de son captif, trop abruti par la douleur pour réagir. Il fit apparaître une fine chaîne d'or et la passa dans l'anneau d'une aile puis dans l'anneau du collier et dans l'autre aile avant de nouer les deux extrémités ensemble dans le dos de l'ange. Ce lien, indépendant des autres pourrait se révélé utile pendant l'action et il était assez lâche pour ne pas blesser son ange. Il retourna s'asseoir pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Il le regarda reprendre conscience et étirer ses ailes. Le léger grognement de douleur fit sourire le Shinigami, il savait que ça faisait mal mais ça passerait vite.

L'ange se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Duo éclata de rire et remonta sur le lit, juste au pied de l'être de lumière. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements et colla son bassin à son prisonnier, le laissant sentir son sexe déjà dur. L'ange poussa un cri et se contracta. D'après ce qu'il sentait, celle du démon était très grosse. Il baissa la tête et regarda. Il la vit, droite et dure, si grosse et si longue. Il frissonna et essaya de resserrer les cuisses. La main de Duo se posa sur sa hanche et il se figea, inquiet.

Sentant tous les muscles se raidir, Duo eut un sourire tendre. Il savait que son ange ne savait justement pas ce qui l'attendait et appréhendait le moment. C'était bien normal. Il respira profondément et se recolla contre son prisonnier. Ce dernier poussa son cri de souris et se mit à trembler. Duo poussa son corps contre celui de l'ange et ce dernier s'avança pour ne pas la sentit pousser entre ses fesses, il avait peur et Duo se mit à ressentir de l'appréhension, comme s'il était encore puceau. Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées stupides et recommença son léger mouvement encore une fois.

Il mima l'acte sexuel pendant de longues minutes et le corps de son ange qui suivait toujours le mouvement, se réchauffa lentement. Les joues si blanches de l'être de lumière se tintèrent de rouge et sa respiration devint plus rapide. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et il commença à ralentir le mouvement pour sentir le sexe si dur pousser légèrement entre ses fesses. Les désirs charnels de l'ange se réveillaient grâce au corps de Duo qui lui en montrait la voie. Lentement, il entreprit également de le caresser, ses mains se posèrent sur les omoplates et descendirent sur la colonne vertébrale en une caresse seulement esquissée. L'ange se retendit et s'éloigna.

Le démon décida de ne pas le brusquer, il ne voulait pas que sa première relation avec un ange soit un viol, il le voulait consentant. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de reprendre son mime. L'ange se détendit beaucoup plus vite et accompagna le mouvement. Ses mains se posèrent sur la colonne vertébrale et la caressa du bout des ongles plusieurs fois avant de glisser sur les flancs qu'il caressa de la paume de sa main. Il en fit glisser une sur la poitrine à la recherche d'un téton qu'il pinça doucement. A cette action, l'ange poussa un soupir très discret que le démon entendit toutefois. Il laissa un sourire éclairer son visage et poussa encore une fois son exploration. Son autre main quitta son dos et glissa sur ses hanches, il passa sur le ventre et descendit sur son entrejambe. L'ange sursauta et frissonna.

" Non, murmura-t-il.

" Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? Est-ce que ça n'a pas l'air bon ?

" Non !

Le démon respira lentement pour se calmer, l'appréhension de son ange commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il s'appuya complètement contre l'être de lumière et lui attrapa le lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvre. Il le suçota quelques secondes puis le mordit. L'ange sursauta et recula un peu trop vite. Ses fesses rencontrèrent le sexe turgide de son geôlier et ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre. Le gland poussa et distendit légèrement les muscles. Ils se figèrent, la respiration de l'ange rapide et terrorisé alors que celle du démon était accélérée par le désir.

L'ange ouvrit ses ailes espérant se débarrasser de son geôlier mais la chaîne se tendit et les bloqua. Il sursauta à cause de la douleur et paniqua. Il se mit à gémir et se débattre. Le démon l'allongea et s'appuya sur lui de tout son poids. La chaleur de son corps, sa force et sa virilité si prêt, il se figea instantanément. Le démon sourit de satisfaction et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

" Bien, maintenant que tu es sage, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

" Non.

" Tu ne sais que dire non quand je te touche. Ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt, tu changeras de refrain.

" Je ne veux pas que tu me souilles.

" Te souiller ? Ho, mon petit chéri, je vais te faire connaître des plaisirs que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

" Nohummf !

Agacé d'entendre toujours les mêmes réponses, le démon avait changé de tactique. Des que l'ange se fut tue, il retira son doigt de son intimité et redressa l'être de lumière. Il le remit dans sa position initiale et mordilla son cou tout en lui faisant sentir la progression de ses mains le long de son corps. Elles caressèrent ses hanches longuement avant de se glisser entre ses cuisses et de frôler le sexe de son ange. L'être de lumière se mit à trembler.

" Non !

" Encore et toujours non, pourquoi non ? Moi, je veux et tu n'es pas en position de faire le malin.

" Nooon.

La voix de l'ange l'interpella soudain. Il disait pas non à chaque attouchement mais seulement à un attouchement qui lui faisait du bien. Donc, il pouvait traduire le non par un oui. Duo réfléchit à cette idée des plus bizarre et décida de tester sa théorie. Il descendit la main sur le sexe et le caressa sur toute la longueur.

" Non !

Bingo ! Duo retint une exclamation de joie. L'ange disait non quand il prenait du plaisir. Sûrement pour ne pas avoir l'impression de trahir le tabou que ces drôles de créatures posaient sur le sexe.

Il laissa sa main posé sur le sexe de son partenaire et, tout en continuant de réfléchir, le malaxa tendrement. L'ange se mit à trembler de plus en plus. Quand son sexe se redressa, il reprit ses supplications.

" Non !

Shinigami sursauta, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa main continuait de le toucher et il sentit le sexe un peu durcit dans sa main. Intéressant. Il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Sa main prit un peu de vitesse et fit un mouvement de vas et vient langoureux pour habituer l'ange. Des qu'il le sentit se remettre à trembler, il sourit. Tout se passait comme prévu.

" Non !

" Je sais, tu détestes ça, tu hais ce que je suis en train de te faire.

Duo continua. Il accéléra un peu et sentit le corps de l'ange se cambrer, il semblait accepter beaucoup plus facilement son sort depuis que le démon l'avait comprit et lui avait soufflé ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

" NON, non, nooooooon...

" Tu viens, ne te retiens pas. Viens en mes mains.

Duo laissa sa deuxième main attraper les bourses et les caresser, son autre main accéléra et l'ange se cambra en criant. La respiration du garçon devint erratique et son corps se mit à trembler de plus belle, tiraillé entre la peur de l'interdit et le plaisir qu'il prenait.

" NON !

Il explosa, maculant les draps noirs et les mains du Shinigami. Duo lécha une de ses mains sous le regard un peu voilé de son ange puis la lui tendit. L'ange regarda la substance et sortit un bout de langue. Il fronça le nez et grimaça. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer.

Duo laissa son ange reprendre ses esprits avant de lui écarter un peu plus les cuisses et de prendre un petit pot de graisse. L'ange le regarda faire, toujours enchaîné, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'attendait. Shinigami trempa ses doigts dans le liquide gluant et les ressortit. Il s'approcha des fesses de son ange et en enfonça un délicatement. L'ange se crispa et se débattit. Un claque sur les fesses le calme immédiatement et il s'immobilisa, la tête entre les bras. Le démon enfonça son doigt le plus loin possible et commença un mouvement de vas et viens. L'étroitesse de son ange le rendait fous de désir, il voulait le prendre sans attendre mais une petite voix le poussait à y aller tendrement, lentement. Il sentait le corps qui tremblait toujours.

Un deuxième doigt plongea et il commença un mouvement de ciseau, distendant les muscles. L'ange gémit de douleur et bougea les hanches pour se soulager. Grâce à cette action, le démon eut un meilleur accès et poussa ses doigts encore plus loin à la recherche de son point G. Quand il le toucha, un soupir surpris s'échappa de la bouche de son ange. Shinigami sourit et se pencha sur lui, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

" Laisses-toi aller, tu verras comme c'est bon.

Il repoussa la prostate pour confirmer ses paroles.

" Nooon gémit l'ange et bougeant les hanches pour appuyer les doigts sur cet endroit. Nooon !

" Oui, je sais.

Il glissa difficilement un troisième doigt et termina de le préparer. L'ange haletait et Duo eut l'irrésistible envie de se serrer contre lui et de lui sucer l'oreille. Il suivit ses envie puis passa sa main pleine de gras sur son sexe et se positionna correctement. Il glissa la main sous l'ange et le remonta un peu. Sans sourciller, il le pénétra en une fois. Il gémit devant cette chaleur et cette douceur, il y était si bien, comme si sa place avait toujours été là. Comme s'il venait de trouver son âme sœur. A cette pensée, il se figea, son âme soeur ? Ridicule, un ange ne pouvait pas être son âme sœur.

L'ange resserra ses muscles internes et avança un peu. Duo l'attrapa et le renfonça. Il se recula puis se renfonça. Il vit le dos de l'ange se cabrer et un murmure.

" Non, non, noooon...

" Hummm, si bon... si étroit. Putain mon ange, tu es si bon...

" Non, non, nooohummmm...

Duo accéléra et lui releva un peu plus la croupe. Une à une, les chaînes parcourant son corps se dénouèrent et disparurent. L'ange gémit de plaisir et remua les hanches pour accentuer les mouvements. Il envoya sa tête en arrière et laissa le démon le prendre comme il le voulait. Il tendit ses ailes et la chaîne cliqueta violemment. Sa voix tremblait.

" Noohummmm...

Duo accentua ses mouvements et tapait à chaque fois sa prostate. Il laissa glisser sa main sur les tétons, il les pinça et au cri à demi étouffé de son partenaire, il descendit un peu plus bas. Il attrapa son sexe redevenu raide et recommença à le masturber. L'ange se mit à accompagner les coups de rein et gémissait des syllabes incompréhensibles. Ils se retinrent le plus possible et s'assouvirent en un cri.

Duo regarda son ange, ce dernier, les yeux dans le vague, essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Son corps luisait de sueur et le lien de ses ailes tintait à chacun de ses souffles. L'ange le regarda et Shinigami vit alors qu'il pleurait. L'ange ouvrit ses ailes le plus possible et Duo put alors voir les plumes dorées devenir terne puis grise et enfin noire. Ils se regardèrent en silence et l'ange murmura :

" Maintenant, je vais mourir.

" Pourquoi demanda le démon, préférant ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui venait de bloquer sa gorge.

" J'ai goûté au plaisir charnel, un pêcher capital. Quand je retournerais chez les anges, il me marquerons, m'arracheront les ailes et je serais banni d'Eden.

" Mais qui te dis que je vais te laisser partir.

" Tu n'as pas le choix. Adieu.

L'ange ouvrit ses ailes et arracha un des anneaux qui roula au sol. Des gouttes de sang longeaient la blessure pour s'épancher sur le sol. Il récita quelques mots en latin et disparut. Les bras de Duo se refermèrent sur du vide. Il frappa le mur de rage et cria :

" Salaud, tu t'enfuis sans même me dire ton nom, je te hais, sale ange.

Duo resta enfermé dans la chambre pendant longtemps. D'abord, il pleura, beaucoup, sa tristesse devint de la colère puis de la rage. Il détruisit la totalité du mobilier et quitta la pièce. Il entra dans le bureau de son père qui lui sourit et demanda :

" Alors, n'est ce pas meilleur avec un ange ?

" Il est parti ce fils de pute, il m'a planté après !

" Vous aviez fini, non ? Il est aller se faire juger par ses anciens frères. Quand un ange couche avec un démon, il se fait bannir des cieux et se réincarnent sur Terre. Au plus ses plumes d'or, celle représentant la chasteté, sont ternes au plus son destin sera tragique et douloureux. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

" Non. De plus, les plumes de mon ange sont devenues noires, pas terne.

Le père de Duo lâcha la plume de pan qui lui servait de stylo et fixa son fils, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, signe de stupéfaction chez lui.

" Noire... Noire noire ou juste foncée ?

" Noire comme la nuit, comme le mobilier de ma chambre. Le noir le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu.

" Pas bon ça... marmonna son père.

" Quoi ?

" Rien mon fils... Rien, ne te soucies pas de cet ange. Il est déjà mort maintenant.

Duo sentit une immense douleur dans son cœur et les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse à son père, il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Son père posa ses lunettes et se tourna vers le tableau géant représentant Helen, la mère de Duo, ses grandes ailes blanches étaient parsemé de plume noire comme l'ébène, noire comme celle de l'ange de Duo. Le père de Duo poussa un soupir d'inquiétude, pour l'instant, Duo n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement mais ça ne tarderait pas, les choses allaient empirer.

Shinigami retourna dans sa chambre et regarda le désastre. A ses pieds, il vit l'anneau d'or briller, il le ramassa et transperça son oreille avec violence, scellant l'anneau en souvenir. Duo traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant une autre de ses chambres. Il entra et s'affala sur un immense lit. Immédiatement, deux démones sortirent d'une pièce annexe et s'étendirent lascivement auprès de lui. Duo les regarda avec dégoût et attrapa la plus proche de lui, il plaça violemment ses mains autour de son cou et serra, fort, si fort. Il voulait la voir souffrir. Quand elle agonisa, il la lâcha, la retourna et la prit immédiatement. Elle hurla. Pendant quelques heures, il passa ses nerfs sur les deux créatures.

Shinigami eut une grosse crise de frénésie sexuelle. Il emmenait dans son lit tout ce qui passait à sa portée, fille ou garçon, humanoïde ou créature monstrueuse. Il était devenu violent, amer. Son moral restait à zéro et quelques uns de ses partenaires n'arrivait à se remettre d'une heure avec le Shinigami. Le père de Duo décida que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Il convoqua son fils et ils eurent un long entretient.

L'ange du courage poussa un hurlement quand la tenaille se referma sur l'os de son aile encore une fois, il sentait sa conscience partir mais une violente gifle le maintient réveillé. Une ange lui sourit et murmura :

" Je veux que tu souffres pour avoir souiller notre nom. Tu as du te conduire comme une chienne en chaleur entre ses bras, tu as pris ton pied ?

Heero leva des yeux vides sur elle et sourit. Elle le frappa de nouveau et referma encore une fois la pince, lui arrachant un hurlement.

Duo atterrit au milieu du couloir, une longue estafilade barrant sa poitrine, il sourit et s'élança contre son père. Ce dernier le repoussa et le Shinigami se figea soudain, sa respiration s'accéléra, il se mit à trembler et des larmes de sang coulaient toute seule de ses yeux, il vit son ange, enchaîné sur un mur, à moitié nu, une fille blonde, au très long cheveux s'amusait à le torturer tout en sectionnant une aile. Une immense flaque de sang s'étendait sur le sol.

Heero se redressa fièrement et cracha au visage de sa tortionnaire.

" Oui, j'ai aimé ce qu'il m'a fait mais je n'étais pas consentant au début. Seulement, que peux-tu comprendre à ça alors que tu n'es même pas capable de t'aimer toi-même Réléna.

La tenaille se referma et sectionna l'aile. Le corps de l'ange du courage frissonna et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Duo tomba dans les pommes. La douleur de l'ange le clouait sur place. Son père eut un sourire triste et le fit transporter dans sa chambre.

Heero ne sentait plus rien, elle jeta la tenaille et claqua des doigts. Le bourreau entra avec une hache et, d'un geste sec et précis sectionna la seconde aile sous le rire hystérique de la blonde. Le hurlement de l'ange du courage se répercuta jusque dans les salles de gardes, ou les soldats frissonnèrent. Son procès avait été retransmit dans tout le monde angélique car, c'était la première fois depuis des siècles qu'un ange revenait avec ses plumes de chasteté aussi noire.

Ses compagnons de combats ne pouvaient pas y croire et la mascarade de procès auquel ils avaient assisté les avait plus écoeuré qu'autre chose.

Heero se sentit fondre, son âme s'effilochait lentement, il sombrait lentement vers la réincarnation que l'ange de la pénitence lui avait concocté, il allait souffrir.

Duo se redressa avec un cri puis regarda son père, des larmes continuait de couler le long de ses joues et il se jeta dans ses bras :

" Elle l'a torturé, il est mort.

" Je sais, calmes-toi. Rien n'est encore fini.

La gamine poussa un hurlement de douleur.

" Allez c'est bientôt fini... Pousses.

Elle hurla une secondes fois et la tête du bébé sortit enfin, elle retomba sur le matelas crasseux et la femme extirpa le nourrisson.

" C'est une fille ? Pitié, c'est une fille ?

Seul un lourd silence lui répondit.

" Pitié, c'est une fille ?

" Je suis désolé, c'est un garçon répondit l'accoucheuse.

L'adolescente éclata en sanglot. Un homme entra dans la chambre.

" Alors, c'est un petit prince, la nouvelle étoile de mon établissement.

Il prit le bébé qui le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

" Il fera une merveilleuse Geisha ce petit bonhomme. Le nouvel astre de mon établissement. Occupes-toi en bien. N'oublie pas qui il deviendra.

La fillette pleurait, suppliant l'homme de ne pas faire subir ça à son enfant.

" Il s'appellera Heero.

L'homme reposa le bébé dans le berceau et quitta la pièce. L'accoucheuse prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

" Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais voies le bon côté des choses, il aura un statue bien meilleur que le notre et comme il n'aura rien connu d'autre, il sera bien.

" Il sera pute cracha le mère.

Elle essuya ses larmes et prit son fils.

" Heero, tu seras heureux malgré tout. Pas vrai mon bébé.

L'enfant gazouilla et s'endormit.

Duo Shinigami se réveilla en sursaut, en respirant difficilement.

" Il est revenu à la vie. Mon âme sœur...

Il se leva précipitamment et s'habilla. Rien ne l'empêcherait de retrouver son compagnon. Il attendait cet instant depuis des centaines d'années, des millénaires peu être. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et s'envola vers le monde des hommes.

" Je te retrouverais, mon ange... et je t'emmènerais ici pour que tu restes avec moi... pour toujours...

La fin ou le commencement ?

Voila, un one short qui m'a traversé l'esprit sans prévenir alors que je venais de boucler le chapitre 26 de « les 5 parties d'une même âme. » je sais pas s'il y aura un suite ou pas. A bientôt.

Daki Oloway


End file.
